Japanese patent application No. 2003-294062 discloses a clutch control assembly for a vehicle capable of switching over a connected and disengaged state of a clutch for switching over a connected and disengaged state between an engine and a driven member that switches over automatically and independently of operations of the vehicle driver. With this assembly, a clutch master cylinder, for generating hydraulic pressure according to operation by a vehicle driver is connected to a sleeve cylinder driving a clutch and a clutch pressure control master cylinder for generating hydraulic pressure automatically according to the operation of an electric motor, is connected via the clutch master cylinder. The clutch master cylinder and the clutch pressure control master cylinder are connected in series to the sleeve cylinder.
However, Japanese patent application No. 2003-294062 described above, with the configuration where the clutch master cylinder and the clutch pressure control master cylinder are connected in series to the sleeve cylinder, hydraulic pressure fluctuations due to the driver's operation and hydraulic pressure fluctuations due to the clutch pressure control master cylinder are generated using the same hydraulic pressure path. It is therefore necessary to carry out electric motor control for driving the clutch pressure control master cylinder taking into consideration this kind of hydraulic pressure fluctuation interference. It has therefore been necessary to design control methods based on various clutch operation conditions for carrying out this kind of control and control has therefore become extremely complex. Further, driving of the clutch pressure control master cylinder is influenced by the clutch operation of the driver. Taking into consideration various forms of ease of use, it is necessary to include setting and control that provides compatibility with this and a substantial increase in complexity is therefore anticipated.